five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
FNaF: Return of Baby
A week after the fire of FFPS happened, Baby, Ennard and Puppet built themselves up again. Can you survive another 5 Nights? Characters Rotten Baby: She got more damage on her now, her claw and half of her face is gone, she has burn marks all over her and her roller skates are gone and replaced with wires. Rotten Ennard: He has a lot of damage on him, his mask (but not his eye) is gone, his left arm and right hand is gone now and he has burn marks all over him. Rotten Puppet: She resembles Puppet from FNaF 2 but her right arm is replaced with a buzzsaw, a big chunk of her face is gone now and she has burn marks all over her. Rotten Fredbear: Resembles Withered Golden Freddy but from the right kneecap down is gone, both of his ears are gone now, and his right arm is missing, plus like the other Rotten animatronics he has burn marks all over him. Rockstar: Has The head of Rockstar Bonnie but with both ears gone, and has the torso and right arm (but no right hand) of Lefty, she also has both legs of Rockstar Chica (but the left kneecap down is replaced with Rockstar Foxy’s Peg-leg) She also has the left arm of (plus hook) Rockstar Foxy, And also has Rockstar Freddy’s ears. Scrap Happy Frog: Her left hand is replaced with a sword, and she has rips all over her, and she has Endo eyes with yellow pupils, and her Endo feet are revealed, her only hand is Endoskeleton also. Scrap PigPatch: Both of his Endoskeleton legs and feet (but not the toes on his left foot) are revealed, his eyes and hands are gone, and he has rips and tatters all over him. Scrap Nedd Bear: His Feet and ears are gone, and his fingers are gone too, and a claw is on his left hand, and he also has tatters all over him. Scrap Orville Elephant: His trunk is gone, and his right ear is gone with wires pouring down it, his right hand is replaced with a crowbar, and his feet and legs are exposed, He also has tatters all over him. Scrap Mr. Hippo: Both of his arms are gone with pouring down wires, His top hat is tattered, and the top part of his suit head is gone revealing Endo. His left foot is gone, and his right ear is gone. He has burn marks and rips all over him. Scrap Candy Cadet: His wheels are replaced with endo legs with Nedd Bear’s Right Foot and Mr. Hippo’s Left foot, He has claws on his fingers, and he has fangs coming out of his back. Rotten Bon-Bon: Her left ear and hand are gone with a few wires poking out, Her arms and torso show her Endo, Her face is gone, and her suit is a pitch black. Rotten BidyBab: His/her left arm and left faceplate is gone, and so is his/her, nose, and his/her suit is a pitch black. Rotten Yenndo: His left ear and lower jaw is gone, so is his hat and left leg, and he is a ptich black. Rotten Minireena: Her Head And left hand is gone, and her right foot is gone, and her suit is a pitch black. Burnt Chica: Her left arm and foot is gone, and her tuft is gone, most of her suit is gone and her cupcake is missing, plus her suit is a pitch blac. Burnt Cupcake: His whole Endo is revealed, and his candle and left eye is gone, and he is a pitch black. Music Chip: Has the arms and head of El Chip and the body of Music Man, He also has burn marks on her. There is no Minigames btw Nights Night 1: The Scrap Medicore Melodies And Scrap Candy Cadet are Active. Night 2: The Burnt Posh Pizzeria Animatronics, Rotten Ennard, Rockstar and the rest of everyone one from Night 1 Night 3: The Rotten Animatronics (but not the SL ones) are Active along with everyone else. Night 4: All the animatronics are Active. Night 5: Everyone is real Active. Night 6: Everyone is really Active. Mechanics and AI The player is in the Rotten basement of the 1993 pizzeria, and they have a flash light to repel animatronics, and they also have a radar on their phone. And it is also free-roam. AI: Everyone will roam around the basement, they need the flashlight to be repelled. Custom Night Rotted: All Rotten Animatronics are on 20 Medicore Scraps: All Scrap Animatronics (but not scrap candy cadet) on 20 Cupcake Challenge: Everyone on 5 Posh Pizzeria: All Burnt Posh Pizzeria Animatronics on 15 Lore Based: The Rotten Animatronics and Scrap Candy Cadet on 5 Bite of ‘87: Rotten Puppet And Rotten Fredbear on 10 Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza Place: Rotted: Rotten Baby, Rotten Ennard, Rotten Puppet, Rotten Fredbear, The Scrap Medicore Melodies, Rockstar, And Scrap Candy Cadet on 10 Golden Freddy: Everyone on 20 Endings Plush Ending (true ending) The player needs to find all the plushies on night 6 or Golden Freddy,When the player finds all of the plushies (freddy, Bonnie, Chica, foxy, Fredbear, spring bonnie and baby) a black screen will come up, then Rotten baby speaks”You found all of the lost souls, We can finally be free.. Thank you.. Fritz...” Then all of the characters heads are shown on the black screen with text above saying True Ending. Ripped Ending (bad ending): If the player does not find all of the plushies on Night 6 or Golden Freddy, A cutscene happens, The player (fritz smith) is running, then Rotten Fredbear tackles the player, lets out a screech and bites the players head off, then we see a black screen with Rotten Fredbear in the middle with text about saying Bad Ending. *(#*#)$(#(# Ending: The Player has to die 20 times in each night and not collect the plushies on night 6 or Golden Freddy, When done will All Max Mode, a cutscene will happen, showing the creator of the game, TagDaTag, Here is what I have to say “I think you broke the game, but you found me. I have some thing to tell you” Then a white cat animatronic with a black hat, pink eyes, black bow tie and 3 black buttons comes on screen, Then she turns to the camera, “My name is Cashmere...” Then a black screen comes on screen with pink text saying “FIVE NIGHTS AT CASHMERE’S, COMING SOON” Then the game crashes. Category:Games